


Спасение утопающих...

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Как Тони и Стив пытались подстроиться под ненормированные графики друг друга





	Спасение утопающих...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/gifts).



***

— Третий лифт снова стоит между этажами, — ворчит Клинт сквозь зевок, сидя на полу спиной к стене. Лук с колчаном лежат в ногах.  
— Можем воспользоваться вторым, — терпеливая Наташа еще раз жмет на кнопку вызова. Третий и вправду стоит между тридцать вторым и тридцать третьим этажами, а табло второго даже не горит.  
— Второй еще не восстановлен — обрыв троса после того, как Тор вчера в нем молот обронил.  
— Почему они не могут пользоваться первым? Или дать к нему доступ остальным? — Клинт поднимается на ноги, отряхивает с тактических штанов пыль и, подхватив свое оружие, толкает дверь на лестницу.  
— Потому что из первого ты попадешь прямиком в спальню Старка, — усмехается Наташа, перескакивая через ступеньку. — Не думаю, что он будет этому рад.  
— В том-то и дело — если сразу в спальню, так и ехали бы на своем первом, а не тормозили между этажами единственный доступный.  
— Не ворчи. Это ненадолго — у Старка через полчаса конференция, а Стив двое суток не спал.  
— А то я не знаю, — продолжает Клинт. — Лучше бы они разминулись.  
— Злой ты, — смеется Наташа.  
— Я не злой, просто смертельно уставший, — вздыхает Клинт, методично отмеряя шагами лестничные пролеты.

***

— Это что — шутка? — спрашивает Брюс на обратном пути из Пакистана. — На квинджете не работает мужской туалет?  
— Можешь посетить женский, — милостиво дает добро Наташа, — только стульчак не забудь опустить, — и заливисто хохочет, не сдержавшись.  
Брюс не поддерживает ее веселья и возвращается на свое место. Некоторое время гипнотизирует дверь в хвосте квинджета, потом переводит вопросительный взгляд на Клинта. Тот делает круглые глаза и молча пожимает плечами.  
— А где Старк? — спрашивает Брюс.  
Клинт снова пожимает плечами и спрашивает о том же Коулсона, который неохотно отрывается от каких-то документов, где все сорок минут возвращения с миссии делает какие-то пометки.  
— Полагаю, обсуждает стратегию с капитаном Роджерсом, — тоже пожимает плечами Коулсон, бросает короткий взгляд через Наташино плечо, проверяя курс, и снова погружается в документы.  
Брюс обводит взглядом салон квинджета:  
— И где же они это делают?  
— Догадайся с трех раз, — усмехается Клинт и удаляется в сторону дамской комнаты.  
Брюс нетерпеливо ерзает на сиденье, чем привлекает внимание Коулсона. Тот раздраженно снимает очки, но, всмотревшись в выражение лица, озабочено качает головой:  
— Доктор Беннер, вы держите себя в руках?  
— Я стараюсь, — отвечает Брюс, откашлявшись.  
Вернувшийся Клинт присвистывает и тоже качает головой, и у него это выходит точь-в-точь как у Коулсона.  
— Брюс, тут не из-за чего волноваться, — преувеличенно миролюбиво говорит он. — Просто войди в положение и воспользуйся предложением Нат.  
Брюс хмурится и краснеет, потом встает и уходит в хвост квинджета.  
— Черт, Фил, не мог бы ты уже выровнять им расписание? — снова отрывает Коулсона от документов Клинт, немного резковато, но тот не сердится.  
— Ты уже просил меня об этом неделю назад, — терпеливо напоминает он.  
— И что же изменилось за неделю? — хмурится Клинт.  
— Ровным счетом ничего, — мягко улыбается Коулсон, примирительно похлопывает Клинта по плечу и возвращается к чтению.  
— Колыбельная нужна? — оборачивается Наташа, однако завидев смущенного, но совершенно не злого Брюса, с улыбкой сообщает: — Заходим на посадку. Я паркуюсь сразу к Башне, кто знает, когда они закончат. 

***

— Группа Альфа, доложите о готовности вернуться, — директор Фьюри наблюдает, как группа ИТ-специалистов спускается на крейсер, замерший посреди Тихого океана. Оперативники уже зачистили помещения, заперли задержанных на нижней палубе, и теперь осталось выгрузить всю информацию. Не нуждаясь ни в хеликэрриере, ни в помощи вообще, первым после группы Альфа на борт ступает Старк, выставляет Марка охраной у двери в серверную и затихает.  
— Работа завершена. Альфа возвращается на базу, — чеканит Наташа и добавляет уже мягче: — Пока не в полном составе.  
— Это когда-нибудь закончится? — Фьюри поворачивается к Коулсону, глядящему в бинокль, как трое айтишников толкутся перед дверью, куда их не пускает скалой стоящий Марк.  
— Позвольте напомнить, я предупреждал: Роджерс уходит, и лишь затем запускаем Старка, — пожимает плечами последний. — Теперь придется подождать.  
— Как долго?  
— В последний раз они управились за двадцать одну минуту.  
Фьюри морщится, но потом вздыхает и, отобрав бинокль у Коулсона, с любопытством смотрит вниз.  
— Агент Коулсон, проверьте расписание и сообщите, возможен ли одновременный отпуск.  
— Есть, сэр, — кивает тот и поворачивается к выходу. В дверях задерживается и осторожно спрашивает: — Вы рассмотрели мой рапорт?  
Фьюри медленно поворачивается, поджимает губы и приподнимает бровь над единственным глазом. Коулсон опускает взгляд, кивает и шагает за дверь.  
— Фил, — окликает его Фьюри. Коулсон оборачивается. — В первой половине сентября. И будьте готовы вернуться по первому вызову. Этим такое же условие, — директор Фьюри снова подносит к глазу бинокль и смотрит вниз.  
Коулсон опять кивает и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

***

— А что, кто-нибудь видел сегодня Кэпа с Тони? — спрашивает Брюс, залядывая в холодильник в поисках молока.  
— Они еще вчера пропали с радаров, — сообщает Клинт, накладывая в тарелки приготовленный Наташей омлет. — Возможно, уехали, потому что обед и ужин так никто из-под двери и не забрал.  
— Квинджет и все авто в гараже на месте, потому разве что пешком ушли, — усмехается Брюс.  
— О такси никогда не слышал? — возвращает ему ухмылку Наташа.  
— Тони и такси? Да брось, — Клинт со звоном бросает на стол вилки и запихивает в рот кусок омлета, еще толком не устроившись на табурете.  
— Лифты работают исправно, — подает голос Брюс. — Может, и вправду в путешествие отправились? Отпуск все-таки.  
— Отпуск, — мечтательно произносит Клинт. — У меня в сентябре, если ничего не рухнет.  
— Пусть не рухнет, — улыбается Наташа. — Коулсон уже измотан донельзя, смотреть больно.  
— А на меня - не больно? А я не измотан? — притворно возмущается Клинт и пинает ее ногой под столом.  
Наташа отодвигается подальше и благоразумно не отвечает.  
По окончании завтрака загружает посуду в посудомойку, дожидаясь, пока все покинут кухню, а потом наливает две чашки кофе, ставит на поднос тарелки с порциями припрятанного омлета и относит к спальне Тони. Она еще вчера выведала у Джарвиса, что ни Стив, ни Тони никуда не улетели. 

***

Из-под плотных темных занавесей пробивается полоска света. Стив приоткрывает глаза и понимает, что лежит в той же позе, в какой заснул — на левом боку, прижавшись к спине Тони и забросив на него одну ногу. Смотрит на часы и понимает, что проспали они то ли четыре, то ли двадцать восемь часов. Проводит ладонью по щетине на подбородке — все-таки двадцать восемь. И оба до сих пор одеты — в чем были, в том и рухнули в постель по возвращении. Левая рука чуть затекла, и он пытается аккуратно вынуть ее из-под Тони, не разбудив, но не выходит. Тони просыпается, поворачивается и едва не заезжает локтем в лицо.  
— Черт, прости, забыл, что не один, — извиняется он.  
Стив перехватывает его руку и смеется, потому что это правда — они оба спят тут, но всегда в разное время, потому что их графики почти никогда не совпадают. А в те редкие дни, когда они оказываются дома оба, сил хватает только на то, чтобы добраться до кровати и хоть немного отоспаться. Но чаще всего когда приходит один, второй уже на пути к выходу. Потому они ловят друг друга в лифте, на миссиях, после конференций — везде, где удается пересечься.  
Стив ведет носом:  
— Похоже, так пахнет еда, — улыбается он и поднимается с постели. Приоткрывает дверь и вносит в спальню поднос. Тони уже скрылся в ванной, сбросив по пути на пол рубашку. Стив оставляет завтрак на прикроватном столике, развигает занавеси и щурится от хлынувшего в спальню солнечного света. По пути в ванную смотрит на смятые простыни и вспоминает только два случая, когда они с Тони занимались любовью в постели.  
Он входит, когда Тони меняет зубную щетку на бритвенный станок. На ходу сбрасывает одежду, отводит его ладонь с шариком пены в сторону, облизывает губы и улыбается в ответ на предсказуемую реакцию. Тони нетерпеливо тянется, прижимается к нему в коротком поцелуе, послушно передает станок и присаживается на мраморную столешницу. Прислоняется затылком к зеркалу за спиной и притягивает Стива ближе. Торопливо проходится прохладными ладонями от плеч до талии, пуская мурашки по коже.  
— Нам ведь сегодня некуда спешить? — спрашивает Стив и аккуратно размазывает пену по его щекам. Откладывает станок в сторону, достает с полки свою опасную бритву — привычка из прошлой жизни.  
Тони замирает и прикрывает глаза, пока острое лезвие скользит по скулам и шее, осторожно снимая отросшую щетину. А когда Стив убирает бритву и вытирает остатки пены влажным полотенцем, закусывает губу и отвечает:  
— В десять конференция, в час встреча с закачиками... — а потом хохочет над выражением его лица. Стив набрасывает полотенце ему на шею и притягивает к себе. Трется щетиной о чувствительную еще кожу, мстительно прикусывает губы.  
— А как с твоим вечером? — усмехается Тони.  
— Может, слетаю на миссию куда-нибудь в Китай, если у тебя нет на меня никаких планов, — приподнимает брови Стив, а потом мягко улыбается: — Примешь со мной душ?  
— Душ, — Тони обхватывает его ногами, прижимается, выдавливая малейшее пространство между ними, недвусмысленно ведет бедрами, притираясь еще ближе. Выдыхает в шею: — Само собой. Это было в планах на тебя первым пунктом.  
Стив подхватывает его и, даже не сбившись с дыхания, вносит под рухнувший с потолка теплый ливень.


End file.
